brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.5.3-Aresnergal
1.5.3. SOMMES DÉPOSÉES CHEZ LAFFITTE I love how the title of the chapter is about the money at the bank. Even though there’s only a couple of sentences about it. So anyway that Mysterious Madeleine is being Awesome around (Mysteriously) and being socially awkward. I don’t agree with the women though, in general you say someone’s a bear when he’s has rough and brutal exteriors in addition to being solitary (but you always discover that they ALWAYS have a heart of gold y’know. If it’s a “good” bear anyway) He also begins educating himself which is always a good thing, too bad he couldn’t do that earlier in his life. Plus he seems to be suspiciously good at economics and botany and… Mayor-ship I guess. SEE, NO WAY THAT’S VALJEAN, VALJEAN DIDN’T HAVE ANY SENSE OF MONEY. (What do you mean the story doesn’t change when you re-read a book enough times ?) MADELEINE WHY DO YOU GO AROUND WITH A RIFLE, is there constantly wolves and raging boars and bears and bulls in the streets ?! I mean it’s certainly not for protection, it’s well proven later that this dude has no self preservation instinct ( “LOL I’M GOING TO BURN MYSELF WITH THAT HOT IRON POTENTIAL WEAPON AND THEN THROW IT OUT OF THE WINDOW WITHOUT TRYING TO USE IT TO GET OUT” ) Oh and yeah he has super strength too. And magical botanic knowledge that somehow the peasants from Montreuil don’t know about. And the nettle rant. Dude if you think it’s a waste maybe you could open a nettle farm and businesses around it. But yeaaaaaah the nettle is The Great Metaphor of this chapter. And you know what ? I was quickly going through the latest chapters of the book to see how Thénardier-in-Disguise was described for those little drawings I uploaded earlier today, and guess what jumped on my eyes ? On the “livre” just before Like, the one where Marius is “OH NOES” after the Big Reveal “Marius I am not her Father (And I’m a Fugitive too)” ? Well it ends with a sentence on the effect of “that sinister nettle had loved and protected this lily” Just thought it was funny. Hugo does remember his ~SUBTLE METAPHORS~ a good thousand pages later ! Wow ! Also as everyone, the breaking in part,… I’m not sure if I want more to laugh of to find it way reprehensible. I sure would HATE someone forcing my lock, letting it open for ANYONE ELSE TO GET IN, to give me stuff. I mean okay don’t brag about your charity, I understand that, but breaking it is a no-no as far as I am concerned (I’m really territorial though so that’s not helping. I hate to even think of people going around in my room while I’m not there ugh) Also yup, candlesticks. Commentary Pilferingapples Ahahahah at THE NETTLE FARM, he could sell cloth and nettle soup! But boggling about the later remembrance of this metaphor! I’d totally forgotten! Sigh. The breaking in- I wonder if children of M-sur-m tell stories of their Santa Mayor for generations— that on random nights, if you make NO PROVISIONS AT ALL, if you leave your door locked and windows barred and really stoke up the fire, he will BREAK IN AND LEAVE YOU A MONTH’S WAGES. i wonder if other villages thing M-sur-M has serious issues.